rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zolnir/RWBY V3E3: Quick Thoughts
'RWBY Volume 3 Episode 3: Quick Thoughts' Family Issues… Aren’t As Bad As They Seem Despite what was implied – and theorized excitedly by many people – in the show so far, and I’m sure many people will think Winter is being incredibly harsh on Weiss as a sister, she… seems genuinely concerned for Weiss’ wellbeing. The moment she sends the soldiers back a bit – to make the meeting more informal, so to speak – she becomes a doting sister who wants to know if Weiss has been well in Beacon. It’s her perfectionist personality, short temper and defensive suspicion against anyone who isn’t family (Ruby, for example) that make her seem like a bitch. That also means that the real problem in the family has been narrowed down to the father alone. Oh boy. ---- Animation Style is... Different This time the episode is choreographed quite nicely, although I must say again that the battle animation style is definitely different from the late Monty Oum’s. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it. ---- Qrow’s Greatsword IS a Scythe Oooooh finally we’re going to see some scythe wielding glory AAAAAAAGH NOT AGAIN we didn’t even get to see the scythe full retract like C’MON! ---- Guardians I mentioned Guardians in my RWBY AU fan fiction that they are the silent protectors of mankind, and voila! The same happened in canon as well! I’m so happy! Yes I mention this because I’m glad I’m years ahead of the official episodes! (ignoring the fact that Guardian is an incredibly common name) ---- Qrow is Famous Among Criminals Mercury notices him by description despite not having met Qrow in his life. The dude probably has a bounty on his head and is proud of it. ---- Cinder’s Virus Is Ridiculously Powerful It is now confirmed that when Cinder infiltrated the communication center, she is there to plant a virus. This virus hacks into any access point in the network and give her control, as mentioned at the end of the episode where she is shown to have Ironwood’s device as her new access point. For those who doesn’t understand the implications, it means that until now she has almost complete control over Beacon’s network and security, and through Ironwood’s device his fleet as well. Also, by ‘clever little friend’ I assume that Cinder is either referring to the virus or the hacker manually controlling it, considering her use of the phrase ‘speaking of which’. Or it can just be Neo. ---- Coco Adel / Yatsuhashi Daichi Versus Emerald Sustrai / Mercury Black Emerald and Mercury is probably going to win unless Cinder’s plan is to lose it with benefits, but it’ll be an incredible fight to look forward to nonetheless. Speaking of which, since we know Coco and Yatsuhashi are 2nd year students, does that mean Emerald and Mercury are 2nd year as well? Or maybe it’s not a real factor in the tournament and different years can compete with each other (1st to 3rd years mix, 4th to post graduate mix)? But I don’t expect Coco to lose completely. I expect her to notice something and choose to forfeit rather than revealing her cards in hand. ---- Conclusion All in all, Episode 3 of RWBY redeems the poor pacing that is Episode 2 and delivers content in a much more meaningful and thought out manner than before. High marks for this episode! Category:Blog posts